A Timeless Tale
by Bloodied and Broken Kura
Summary: Bakura has loved Ryou for as long as he can remember, but how will the Hikari react when his Yami confesses his feelings?
1. 1

A Timeless Tale

Written by Bloodied Yami Bakura

Genre: Angst,Romance.

Warning: Yaoi,Lemon,Lime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duh!)

Author Side Note:

RyouxBakura

Bakura Akifa

' ' Yami and Hikari speaking.

Chapter 1:

The doorbell rang, sending the white haired youth to flee to his feet. He was a little to excited this morning, chocolate hues dancing with excitement. Today of all days, was his Birthday, but not just any birthday. It was his sixtenth Birthday. He had been blabbering randomly to his Yami about it for some time now and Akifa was not quite sure, why anyone would be so, full of glee over something so trivial. Since, he himself quit bothering with his a good hundred years ago. Akifa sat quiet and safe inside the imprisoned walls of the Sennen Ring, boastful eyes willing his young Hikari to notice him more then he had.

Somewhere down the long and complicated road, the Yami of the Sennen ring had became so inticed by his Hikari. He never would come right out and just admit such a thing, now would he? No, he didn't think so. The many other times he even tried, Ryou had either been wrapped up in the conversation toward one of his god awful friends, that Akifa found so irritating. Why, of all people did his Hikari have to be friends with them, even with the Pharoah. He hated him more then ever hated anyone. Ryou placed his small hand to the doorknob and twisted the door open, Mocha colored hues peering out into the bright sunlight, catching the cheeriful eyes of Yugi Mouto.

Akifa felt himself tighten and mutter something toward the young Hikair of the Pharaoh's. He, was more irritating then his own Yami. But for some odd reason, Ryou found himself so close to the punk. He believed his Hikari had heard his thoughts, well of course, since they did happen to share the same body. He felt the body, shake and those meek mocha eyes hardened for a second. ' Yami-Sama, please be nice, for me.' Akifa shuddered, how he could have fallen so easily for anyone, he never cared for a soul before. But Ryou was like, a bad drug that would never leave him be. He growled, a irritated snort echoing in the young Hikari's head. ' Fine, for you, I will.

He was a TombRobber, so why was it he felt so needful toward this boy. He could remember so easily the first time the boy had placed the Ring about his neck, the way he felt then was nowhere near how he felt now. This was not going to be good. He was evil for Ra's sake. Clenching his hands together he watched as Ryou pulled Little Yugi into his house and those Mocha eyes light up , slidding toward the door once more, seeing Jounochi and Honda, standing there. It was almost as if they were hiding out, afraid to step into Ryou's home. " Honda, Jounouchi, guys you can come in, ya know." They smiled, with there idiotic smile, spreading fingers back through there hair. Nervous laughter drifting from there mouths. They motioned toward there feet, mud smeared the bottom of there feet.

Ryou smiled sweetly and motioned eager digits toward the mat sat outside his door. Akifa chuckled, he knew exactly what they were so nervous about. Ryou was a bit of a clean freak when it came to his house. He has flipped on his Yami when he has stumbled home, still in control of the body, and crashed the ice box, leaving a trail of dirt and such behind him. He never thought his Hikari had it in him, but he was lucky, he couldn't beat him up, only bitch him out, and that only made the Yami of the Ring cringe. Jounouchi stepped cautiously over to the mat and whiped his feet untill his shoes were clean of any mud or dirt. Honda took his place there right after, then both boys stepped into the spotless home.

" Ryou, you ready for your party today?"

" Of course i am Yugi-san, It's all I have been talking about all day long."

" Tehehehe, good cause we got something planned for you, there will be girls."

"Girls,...I...I don't know if I am ready for that, Jounouchi."

Akifa stiffened at the mention of girls. He was hoping that his Hikari would remain meek and timid to talk to another. Least, he was hoping that the other would just stick to his own friends he knew well. He had feelings for Ryou and he knew the boy was Gay, at least Bi. He just knew, a Yami knows such things about there Hikari's. Ryou giggled nervously as he allowed them to take a seat and told them he would be right out, he needed to change. They nodded and wondered over, to sit randomly about his couch. Akifa stirred on the inside of the Ring. This was his chance, right? He could come to his spirit form and talk to the Youth. But he had a feeling that the other wouldn't hear a word he had to say, being as excited as he was.

Ryou slowly began to unbotton his night shirt, removing it from his body. He bit his bottom lip some, a little uncomfortable with the fact that his Yami was watching him. His face turned to a blood red as he removed it and tossed it into the hamper. Milky white skin, that made the Yami purr with anticipation and the muscles that the youth had recently been building up, from all the work he was doing, helping Yugi out in his shop. Those beautiful pecks that were just beginning to get shape to them made the Yami moan with want. He mentally slapped himself as Ryou began to remove himself of the pants, wearing a pair of silk boxers, hiding anything from the others eager eyes.

' Ryou...I want to talk to you.'

'What is it Yami-Sama, can't it wait untill tonight.'

' Bloody Ra, i have been trying to talk to you about it for awhile now.'

' But Yami, I am trying to not keep the others, please, I promise I will sit down and listen to you later.'

'Bah! Fine, but tonight, you are mine.'

Ryou nodded, bashful cheeks lighting up with the tint of red, as he stoop partially naked before his Yami. He quickly grabbed his white sweater and pulled it over his bare chest and began a search for his blue jeans, which Yami seemed to like alot. They fit to his Hikari's body quite nicely. Trying to keep from looking in the mirrir to much, for he knew that they would end up catching the darker mocha ones of his yami-sama's. He soon dressed and ready to go on his Birthday trip. He gave a slight wave toward the mirror, telling his Yami to go to sleep. He pondered leaving the Ring at home that day, but his Yami was important to him, so he wanted him there, even if it was in spirit. Akifa, smiled some, knowing that he could make damn sure the other was to not even get one number from any girl, Ryou was his and after tonight, the youth would know.

Ryou wandered into the living room and flashed a smile toward the others, finding them whispering something and he figured it was about him, who else could they be talking about. He made a small cough, Eyes of different colors swung his way and he was greeted with eager grins and smiles. They stood and motioned toward the door. Yugi was the first one to exit the home, standing not to far from the door. Nervous hands pushed intohis pockets, almost as if he was hiding something. Mauve hues clearly read that the Pharaoh wanted to emerge, this made Akifa stir, mumbling something that only he could hear. Ryou grimaced, trying to ignore Akifa's mumbled angry words.

" So, where are we off to first?"

" First, well we are meeting the others at the Pizza place, we got a party all ready for you."

" What? You got more planned then a party?"

" Tehehehe, Yea, you will see soon, Ryou-san."

" Al...alright then...let's go."

The guys lead Ryou to the end of the block, his hand running along the trees that passed them by, a little scared as to what the likes of Jounouchi and Honda had in store for him. They were more braver when it came to girls, then he was. The walk to the pizza place was not to far of a walk, just a mere block and a half from Ryou's home. The smell of pizza hit them in the face, and he knew they were there. Pizza Hut sat before him, and by the look through the door, he could tell that everyone was there. Mai, Mokuba, Seto? Wait even Seto was there. Now he was scared. The blue eyed tycoon, never associated with him, or even the others. He figured it was for Mokuba.

" Surprise!"

" Ohh My, you all didn't have to yell surprise, I...knew you were coming."

"Well sweetie, we were told to, by Jounouchi."

" Ohhh,ok then, Mai-chan."

" Now get over here and let us get you situated."

Ryou was snatched to the table and placed before him was a pile of presents. He glanced about the room, and grew quiet. He was more nervous as to why he was being hurried, and what it was they had planned beyond this, many thoughts raced through his head, strip clubs, mosh pits, clubs. Anywhere were wild girls hung out, Ryou was not to comfortable with that idea. But then again, he would take it in stride, if his friends had went through the trouble of putting it together. This left a very unpleased Akifa to sit in the back of the Ring, deep in the soul room, a scowl tight over his features.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

The array of pizza and cake, was just the first thing to catch Akifa's attention. Many days sitting in this dreadful Ring can make anyone go crazy with malnutrition. And not to mention the many lonely nights on the inside, watching everyone else have conversations or just the company of his communication. Ryou set quiet as his chocolate orbs scanned the area around him, his hands folded neatly in his lap. All the presents had been opened already and the cake was about to be cut into, and the young Hikari still couldn't figure out what was to come after they left from him.

Akifa snorted, crossing his arms and flopping back against the hardened wood inside the soul room. " Hey Ryou, it's time. Are you ready for some fun?" The white haired boy rose his mocha hues to catch his blonde friends attention, his face clearly read curiousty as he tried to catch some kind of information. " I...I...suppose I am. But exactly where are we going,Jounouchi." The blonde shook his head, a cheesy smile spread over his features. " Ahhh no you dont, I'm not telling you anything."

Ryou had to bite his bottom lip from screaming out, tell me already. Sometimes he despised the way the others kept him in the dark, or even tried to keep him back from anything dangerous, as if he was a weakling. That he couldn't take care of himself. If he could keep a sadistic and evil psycho Yami under control and even maintain some real conversation, without it ending in blood shed.

Then he was sure as hell able to handle whatever the others had in mind. He felt as Akifa stirred on the inside, and he could tell that he was not a happy Yami. That was one thing that you dont want, a angry, or displeased Yami. Ryou even wondered if Yuugi knew that, or if Yami Yugi never had a bad moment. But the white haired boy hardly doubted that. He shrugged that off and took a glance around the room, the pizza was gone and all the presents were opened, which he got what he wanted.

The only thing left was the cake, but between Honda and Jounouchi, it was already half eaten. Those two just couldn't keep there hands off anything that resembled foods. Ryou rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. He pondered what his Yami meant by he wanted to talk to him, this was notlike his darker half. Akifa never did like to sit him down and have a serious conversation. So Ryou couldn't help but wonder exactly what he was up to.

He would never forget all the hardships his Yami has taken him through. Some of them he would rather not tell anyone about. He has awoken, many times, after Akifa had controll of the body and on more then one occasion has found himself naked, that raised a few brows. Not to mention the one time that Him and Malik had somehow wound up in the same bed, at one occasion. That still made the young Hikari's blush everytime they saw each other. Speaking of the platinum blonde, he pondered where in the hell Malik was at, anyhow.

He knew to well, that he wanted to be here, but something was keeping them apart. His eyes slid closed for the briefest moment and when they open he found himself being jerked from the chair, and the girls gathering up his many presents from the table. Whatever else they had in store was about to go down now. Ryou was a little glad to get this over with but he was a little nervous, still.

'Hikari, I wish you would let me talk to you now.'

' Akifa-sama. I told you, when we get home. I'm all yours.'

'Yes you will be.'

'And what does that mean.'

'Nothing young one. You will see, remember, you dont want to ignore your friends. It is rude.'

' Yami-Sama, that is not fair. You know i hate it when you do that.'

'That is just bloody tough, then isn't it.'

The connection ended quicker then the Yami had brought it on. Ryou had to blink a few times, and try to regather his thoughts. He didn't notice that he had became slow and misty eyed, he tended to do that when he was having a conversation with his Yami-sama. He had to blink a few times to try to come out of the darkened state. Yuugi was the first one to slip over next to him, and pull the Hikari up from his seat. " Are you ready now Ryou?" The white haired youth glanced up, noticing his friend. Smiling some to him, as he brushed his fingers through his hair

nervously.

" So, i hope you like to dance Ryou, cause we are all going over to the ice ring, And they have some dancing there."

"So that is the other present. The other party i mean."

" Yes, sorry we scared you."

" Yes, well i feared the worst. You can not tell when Honda and Jounouchi are planning it."

Yuugi smiled some as he tuigged his firned toward the doors. He was met with all of the others, whome were as eager as he was to get to the skating rink. If there was one thing he loved, it was skating. He had tried on several attempts to try and get Akifa to skate with him. The only one time he had somehow actually gotten him to slate, he had wound up with one sore and angry Yami. Even then he had noticed something about his Yami's eyes that frigtened him some. He was unsure, but he had a feeling that he wanted to tell him something then.

Sometimes, he was a little curious as to what it was. Something gnawed at him, screaming in the back of his mind that his Yami was in love with him. But no, that couldn't be it, and to be honest, he was unsure of how he felt for him. He bit at the bottom lip, scared of the conversation now. He was not sure how he could answer something like that and how he could deal with it. He was pulled into a state of thought as the others tugged him into the skating rink. He could hear his Yami stirring around inside the soul room of the Sennen ring.

Scattered thoughts racing through his head. He had the power to block Akifa but then why would he do that to the only person that kept him sane at night. He never did like being alone, but they all had someone to spend the nights with, Ryou only had Akifa. He was like his best friend. The times he could relate to, the times the other got him through. Sometimes he wondered if he could ever find someone to love him as much as he felt the love coming from his Yami.

That kind of scared the young one, more then any bully could possibly bring unto him. Ryou was not a strong boy, I mean yea he had his confidince and the fighting spirit. He knew how to stand up for himself and exactly how to defend his friends, but all of that self confidence had came from his Yami.

He silently made his way over to the changing aread outside the rink, the place you change into your skates. Of course he didn't know they were bringing him here, so he didn't bring his Skates with him, but Jounouchi had surpirsed him by laying a box before his feet, and offering a smirk. " Don't worry Ryou-san, we got your skates and compensated them for you."

He offered a weak smile, not wanting to alert the other into his thoughts, he didn't want any of them to begin to learn about his feelings or the conversation he thought he already knew would be trasferesed between him and his Dark half. He nodded brightly and sweeped them up, placing them onto his feet. He knew how to skate, but he wasn't the best skater in the whole world.

Sometime down the line he had taken lessons from Yuugi, to make him just a little better. But he could at least say, now he didn't quite fall as much as he used too. Steadily he pulled himself up and hoisted said self onto the ice. The rink was not even crowded, and in fact, they were the only ones out there. He had to laugh to himself though, he had never seen Seto out on ice before, but as he glanced up, he saw the chocolate haired tycoon skating amongst them, almost as if he counted them as his own.

But he knew all to well, Seto was merely doing this for Mokuba. Seto had told him on a number of ocassions that he was the only one out of the whole group that he could stand, since he reminded him alot of his little brother. Ryou felt priud of that statement, Seto Kaiba, thought of him as a friend. But he didn't even associate with the others, not one bit. He grasped the wall and closed his eyes and he could hear the dark chuckle roll through his head and just knew that his Yami was getting a kick out of this.

' Ryou, you arem't going to fall, 'Kari-Kun, just let go and remember everything...Yuugi taught you.'

' Hai I know Yami-sama, I am just getting ready.'

' Of course you are, and no matter what you do, you are not getting out of the conversation later, I need to do this.'

' I...I...know, but can I ask you what it is you wish to talk to me about.'

'No, if I was to tell you that, then you wouldn't want to talk. You are not getting out of it, Bunny.'

Ryou hated it when Akifa called him bunny, even the others had called him bunny. He guesse it was cause of his untamed white locks, but Akifa's was worse then his, none of the others dared to even call him that. They would be stupid to even try. Yet Jounouchi on many occcasions had done so. He had only resulted in his untimy beating.

He took a deep breath and did as his Yami has instructed, he let go of the wall. The flow of the wind grabbed ahold of him and began to slowly pull him out into the middle of the ice when he felt contact with another body. He turned his eyes around and felt the blush creep up into his mily white complexion, it was Jounouchi's sister, her sweet innocent smile was bright enough to lit up the whole room.

She giggled some as she took ahold of Ryou's sweater and tugged him out onto the ice. He felt his heart hammer away at his chest, hands willingly trying to grab onto anything that he could reach, untill she reached over and took his hand in hers. " I see you still dont know how to skate very well, Ryou-san." His cheeks turned a pale pink, and he cut his eyes from her.

Nodding quickly, and grasping onto her hand for dear life. It had been some time since he had went skating. And she could sense that, leading him carefully around the rink. He finally settled into the fact that a girl had ahold of his hand and began to skate with ease at her side. The whole time he could not escape the low growl coming from his Yami.

Ryou slipped his hand from hers and began to take ease to the ice once more, skating along side her. She flashed him a sweet smile and they began to do some turns together, like some famous couple, whom skated of course. " See Ry-chan, it isn't that hard. I know you know how to. I've seen Yuugi-san teach you. You were just a little rusty, ne?" He nodded, feeling all the eyes of the guys staring him down, not in a bad way though. He glanced over and caught site of Seto coming there way, and was wondering what he wanted.

The tall tycoon came to a halt just before them and flashed him a smile. " Care to, skate with me and Momuba,Ryou." He was tooken at first, not knowing exactly what to say, so he finally said ok. He had been skated all over the rink, and was still wondering what Seto had in mind. He never was this cheerful toward him.

But then, he figured maybe Seto was just beginning to be nicer, but then he thought that snakes could learn how to ne friendly also. So what did he know, nothing. Mokuba had joined them also and it wasn't long untill the whole gang had came out onto the ice, joining them in suit. Something was clicking, even with Seto there, it was all going so smoothly. So smoothly that it scared the young boy, but he melted into the concept. This was probably his best birthday yet. Better then the one that they had thrown him last year.


End file.
